Mountains Can Kill You or Make You Stronger
by lonelyrose7
Summary: Avery Bennett, a doctor-person, meets the famous Tobuscus blah blah blah, generic summary. This was a random idea and stuff and I will be updating it now! Toby x OC. Hope you enjoy! :)


_Finally_, I think as I push my bike up the last hill of the steep mountain path. It had been a long week, it's not like being an ER doctor was ever easy, but this week was even more hectic than usual. Unwinding and forgetting about all the freaking _idiots _that do the stupidest things by taking a long, peaceful trek through the mountains was just what I needed. After working for eight days straight with no sleep, my boss had strongly recommended I take a personal day by subtly threating to fire me. I'm no moron, though, I got the message. My long blond hair is back in a French braid and a bright orange, elastic headband keeps any loose hair out of my face. I unzip my dark blue jacket, revealing a light red fitted shirt with the Adidas logo on the front. I shrug it off and tie the sleeves around my waist, savoring the feeling of the crisp October air on my skin. I set my bike gently on the ground and walk over toward the edge of the cliff, taking a moment to admire the scenic view of the earth around me. Trees of varying color, flashing vivid hues of orange, red, and yellow, cover most of the ground, and a lazy, winding river cuts its path through them. Sharp peaks of mountains in the distance poke the clouds, their snowcapped tips concealed by the fluffy white masses. I wish I could look at this view forever, but life must go on, and I pull my bike off the ground, mounting it and studying the sign that is staked in front of me.

'_Warning: hazardous trail ahead. Experienced bikers only: proceed with caution.' _Considering I've been biking most of my life, I consider myself 'experienced' enough, so I push off the ground, a steep drop pulling me forward. Pure adrenaline pumps through my veins and I feel alive for the first time since…well, when I started college. I've hardly had anytime to breathe between now and then, so this is bliss for me. I begin pedaling, increasing my speed by only a bit due to the steepness of the drop. Everything becomes a blur expect for the narrow line of vision in front of me. I take special care to avoid the big and small rocks alike: you'd be surprised how a seemingly harmless rock can send you tumbling down the trail. Seeing a very abrupt turn up ahead, I turn the handlebars sharply and squeeze the handbrakes, skidding to a stop and kicking up a good amount of dust. I'm breathing heavily, but it's with exhilaration rather than exhaustion.

I grin at the liveliness of myself and kick off the ground, pumping the pedals with new purpose: to forget about my crazy, restless for life for a moment and enjoy the time to myself. The wind rips past my skin, causing the jacket tied around my waist to flap frantically in the rush. I see a rock slanted just so it forms small ramp and I pedal faster, pulling the bike up as it goes airborne. I don't feel like pulling off any tricks and simply enjoy the feeling of being weightless, even if it is only for a brief moment. That fantasy is shattered as my tires come in contact with the ground, jarring me back to reality. Gaining control over my bike again, I weave with the trail as is curves, feeling in complete dominance over myself as well as the mountain. Obviously, because it's me, that doesn't last very long.

Evidently, I failed to notice the various signs that were everywhere, warning of an unavoidable cluster of rocks that blocked the path and that bikers should walk their bikes over them. I turn a semi-sharp turn and am met with big-ass rocks that are freaking everywhere. Rather than doing, you know the smart thing and stopping, I'm so filled with confidence that I rush into them head on.

_Ok, no problem, easy-peasy_, I reassure myself, avoiding most of the rocks with ease until the last wave. My front tire catches between two rocks that are way too close together, sending me flying forward. I turn a bit and stick my left arm out to try to break my fall, which, in hindsight, wasn't the best idea. I feel it snap instantly and I my mouth involuntarily opens and a yell tears past my lips. My face is the next to meet the ground and I feel the sharper rocks cut into my forehead and my cheeks. Luckily, those two parts of my body get the worst of it, my torso, legs, and other arm only sustaining what feels like minor cuts and bruises.

I take a deep breath, amazed that I survived and mentally preparing myself for the sight of my arm. Not that I'm squeamish, that would make it kind of hard to be a doctor, but that fall felt pretty gruesome and, speaking from experience, the sight of your own maimed body is way worse than someone else's. I force my eyes on my arm and the bone protrudes sickeningly from my skin and looks about a micrometer away from breaking the skin.

_Well, isn't this just awesome_, I think sarcastically to myself. I try to push myself up, but the pain in my head, as if it wasn't pounding painfully enough before, increases greatly and I quickly retreat to the ground, realizing it will probably be a long time before I can actually get up. _Well, maybe someone nearby heard me_, I try to stay optimistic. I lie around for about twenty minutes, which feel more like hours to me, and still no one comes. _Great, I'm gonna die here_, I think, my optimism dissipating quickly. I lie back down and close my eyes, but I snap them back open with alarm, then relief, as I hear a male voice exclaim,

"Holy mother of God, are you okay?!" I crane my head and see a guy around my age ditch his bike carelessly and scramble as fast as he can over the rocks.

"Do I look like I'm sitting here cloud gazing?" I call back with obvious sarcasm as he squeezes between two tall boulders. He wears a dark pair of sweatpants and a light blue T-shirt shirt that has small sweat stains down the front. His wavy brown hair, which is plastered to his forehead with sweat, hangs just over his hazel eyes, which seem to be a mix of green and brown. He clears the last of the rocks and runs toward me.

"Well, considering you're got that bone in your arm trying to break free, probably not," he responds, kneeling beside me and flashing me a row of straight, white teeth. "Aw, jeez, your head is bleeding badly," he mutters half to himself concernedly. He looks around for something to use to stop the bleeding and eventually settles on the jacket tied around my waist, removing it carefully to avoid my arm, and tentatively presses the fabric to my cut forehead. "I should probably get you to a hospital," he decides after a few moments.

"Probably the best course of action," I offer him a small smile, "But you might need to push the bone back in place, otherwise…"

"Wait, you want me to do what now?" he asks disbelievingly, arching one eyebrow.

"Well, it's a long way down the trail: any number of things could happen before we get to a hospital," I run through the various possibilities to him, but he cuts me off after the third.

"Alright, alright. What do I do?" he asks, focusing his eyes on my bright green ones.

"Give a hard push. Harder than you think it would need to be," I instruct simply. He leans down a bit, offering me his arm to grip and to get a better position over my arm. I grasp his rather firm bicep in my right hand and get ready to squeeze.

"Whenever you're ready," I say passively.

"Do you want me to count down?" he asks.

"No, the anticipation makes it worse," I reply, something you pick up after resetting several dislocated joints, giving shots, all that good stuff. He nods and pauses a few second, then gives a hard push. There's a sickening _crack_ as the bone snaps back under the skin and not even my clenched teeth can contain the yell that escapes past my lips yet again. I clench my hand and feel his delicate skin break underneath his shirt. I completely relax my body, breathing heavily. I look back at my arm, where there's a gash now that's welling up with blood, but the arm itself looks pretty normal.

"God damn, did I do something wrong?" he asks, panic rising in his voice.

"No, not at all. That was actually better than most doctors that I know can do," I praise him.

"Wait, you're a doctor? You look so young," he looks rather stunned.

"Yeah, I finished earlier that a lot of people: I work at an ER down town," I explain.

"How old are you?" he asks, still having trouble believing that I'm a doctor.

"Twenty-six," I reply.

"Oh, okay. You look younger than that," he gives me a nervous smile and meets my eyes. I feel something leap into my stomach that very well could be attraction, but considering I've spent most of my life avoiding people if at all possible, I'm not too sure. "Do you think you can walk?" he asks, pushing himself off the ground and offering me a hand, which I grasp.

"Ye…nope," I change my answer, my leg caving as soon as I put pressure on it. His arm wraps around my waist before I face plant into the ground

"What was that?" he asks, looking down at me. I just realized he's about six or seven inches taller than me; I'm 5'3.

"I don't know…" I bend down to roll up the leg of my dark green sweatpants, surprised when I find several grape-sized rocks embedded deep in my skin. "Probably that," I say; my powers of perception at their finest. I open my mouth to say something else, but before I can he has one arm under my knees and one under my shoulder blades, hugging me close to his chest.

"This is probably faster than you hobbling down the trail," he explains when he sees the look I give him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm Avery, by the way, Avery Bennett," I introduce myself.

"Toby Turner," he replies.

"Nice to meet…" I feel really light-headed suddenly and blackness starts to creep into the edges of my vision. A few seconds later, my vision is completely obscured and I am plunged into absolute nothing.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! Again, just a completely random idea that came to me. Let me know if you want more!**


End file.
